


Geronian Nights

by JogreMyOgre



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JogreMyOgre/pseuds/JogreMyOgre
Summary: Dr. Gero find himself the captive of Majin Buu. In order to evade being turned into a midnight snack, Gero distracts the pink monster with surrealistic fables of the past. (Which sound quite a bit like the ventings of a frustrated old man)





	Geronian Nights

Sounds of screams are heard from around the cold stone corner. The old man struggles to free himself from the indestructible pink goo that binds him to the wall. The thuds of big booted feet grow louder as he does.

"Buu hungry!" A terrible high pitched voice calls out.

Now entering the chamber is a big pink blobby man-child. He scratches his bottom before turning his attention to the wrinkly elder fellow he had kept for future snacking.

"You! Buu eat you now!" He shouts as he points his big yellow gloved hand in the direction of the frightened man.

The old man frantically tugged and pulled to no avail. Never had he imagined going out in a manner such as this. He was a genius, a creator of new life. He cried out in frustration, bitter of the coming demise the bubblegum beast had promised him.

Buu now stood only a hand's width from his face. He examined the man head to toe before displaying his disgust. "Yuck! You old and crusty! Buu turn you into hard old people candy!"

"No, wait!" Old man Gero pleaded. "You don't want to eat me!"

"Yes, Buu do! You make Buu tummy not rumble! Get in Buu mouth now!"

With his quick wit and assessment, he concluded the childlike mind of his captor. "You don't want to eat me because… You haven't heard the story yet!" A sweat slides along the rough wrinkled ridges of his skin.

"What story! Why you not warn Buu about story! Buu not ready with milk and cookie!" The pink blob stumbles out of the room.

Gero struggled once again while the monster was busy elsewhere. Eventually, he gave into the futility and prepared his words for when the fiend returned.

It wasn't long before a woman's scream echoed through the cavernous lair. With the illumination of Buu's candy beam, the cries were silenced. A moment later the monster returned with a platter of cookies and a tall glass of milk.

"You tell Buu story now!"

Gero worriedly began. "Yes of course. I will tell you a story from long, long ago." He sets the scene as the pink creature listens intently.

Back to the beginnings of earth, there was a garden. In that garden lived several beautiful creations. Among them is Paul #19; A pale-skinned round boy with baggy sleeves and trousers. He sits around a pile of stones. He carefully stacks them in honor of his creator. He gleefully cherishes the monument he constructs, for honoring his master is the only pleasure he needs.

Meanwhile, a pair of devious twins spy from the bushes. They are two other creations; Derrick #17, and Debbie #18. Their wicked minds fixate on the infatuated Paul. The first to come out is Derrick; a black-haired youth with a clean straight cut and an orange scarf. Behind him follows Debbie; a Blonde beauty with similarly styled hair and a denim jacket and skirt.

They circle the boy Paul with devilish grins. "What are you doing there, Little Paul #19?" spoke Derrick.

"Yes, what is it that you do there, Little Paul #19?" repeated Debbie.

"I am glad that you asked, my siblings. I am building an idol, in honor of our great and courageous creator."

Derrick laughed and spat at the poor boy. Then in wickedness, he struck down the stone structure. "I am destroying your statue. Hahaha! It is now destroyed!"

"Yes, I also destroy the statue! Hahaha!" Debbie menacingly joined in.

Horrified, little Paul could only watch. He begs them to stop. "Why do you dishonor our creator; He who hath given you the gift of life?"

"It is because I am evil! Hahaha!"

"Yes, I too am evil! Hahaha!"

The two continue their mischief as good little Paul ran off in tears. That night he prayed to his god Gerodiah. "Oh Gerodiah, why does the Derrick #17 and the Debbie #18 not honor and respect you?"

As he prayed a voice from the heavens called out to him. "Worry not my child Paul #19. For they do not know what they do. They have been led astray by a wicked demon."

"What demon is this, my great and wonderful father above?"

"He is known as the Goku, a fiendish ape who lives between the flame and its shadow."

"What terribleness! Oh, how I weep for my kin."

"My precious boy. You alone have the righteous heart to resist this evil. I grant to you this dagger, may you plunge it into the heart of the hairy devil!"

Just then, a beautiful blade descends from the ether. It graces the hands of the Paul #19.

That night, Good little Paul stepped out into the darkness. He made his way to a mighty bonfire. The sight he sees frightens him. A nude Derrick #17 and Debbie #18 dance around the flames, chanting in a twisted tongue.

He looks to the silver blade in his hand and gathers the courage to fight. He springs out from hiding, and darts for the shadows cast by the twins before the flames. The blade in his hand glows, reflecting the light of the moon. The righteous illumination disperses the intangible cloak that shrouded the demon.

Now revealed before him, the hideous monkey hissed and howled. The Goku tackled little Paul. The two wrestled and rolled, tumbled and pulled. Finally, Paul's blade managed to strike the foul little beast in the heart. He growled and groaned as blood seeped from his wound. The struggle had ended. The Goku soon dissipated like a shadow meeting the sun.

With the curse now broken, little Derrick #17 and Debbie #18 fell to the floor.

"Oh forgive us, great creator, we knew not the blasphemy we practiced!"

'Yes, forgive us, great creator!"

The two wept and bowed in submission.

"Worry not, my children. For I am merciful. Your sins have been forgiven." The voice from above proclaimed.

"We thank you, oh great Gerodiah. From this point, and for all time, we will never again defy the commands you offer us!" cried Derrick #17.

"Yes, great Gerodiah. We will never again belittle the gift of life you hath granted us." added Debbie #18.

The following morning all three gracious creations bowed and prayed, and never again did they rebel the word of Gerodiah. Huh?

Gero is snapped back to reality by the snores of the now sleeping Buu. Tonight he would live. Tomorrow was still a mystery. Gero let out a sigh before slumbering himself.


End file.
